Maybe In Heaven
by kc creation
Summary: Haru seems to have the perfect life, a family that loves him and a steady job, but can one orange haired boy change that? Was Haru's life really that perfect to begin with? AU kyoxharu


((A/N: I'd just like to say that I DO NOT own Fruits Basket or ANY of it's characters!!))

**Maybe In Heaven**

Skin against skin, lips against lips. We were two hearts beating to the rhythm of each thrust. I don't think he realized just how beautiful it was. I'm not sure he even realized that I loved him.

Our moans flooded through the room, and seemed to mold together in the thick night air. I crack an eye open, if only for a moment, to stare down at the beauty that lay before me. He was breathtaking. Angelic, divine, elegant, enchanting.

He was Kyo.

He'd told me once that he wasn't quite sure _who_ he was, and that I seemed to be the only one that really knew. And as he lay beneath me, calling my name, I think he was right.

He was stranger to himself, but to me, he was so familiar.

His hair smelled of the outside, the refreshing scent of rain and pine needles. The forest was his only _real _home, he used to say.

_"It's the only place where I can truely be myself, and no one can judge me." _He'd whispered, wrapping his thin arms around me.

I'd cocked an eyebrow, kissing him lightly on the nose.

_"But what about here, with me?" _I'd asked.

He only laughed, shaking his head as if he knew something that I could never comprehend. I loved his laugh, but that one seemed so hollow, so empty. To see him laugh was unusual, but to see him smile so fakely was almost frightening.

I could tell he was dying inside.

As cliche'd as it seems, I couldn't bring myself to see just how much our affair was hurting him.

"Haru, you have a wife." He would object, pushing me away. "And you love her."

It's odd, how in the heat of passion, you can forget the one's you love so easily. Rin was my wife of seven years. She'd never failed to make me happy, and life seemed to be going so smoothly.

Of course, until I met Kyo.

The first time I saw him, he'd just started his shift at the same restaurant I'd just happened to stop by. It was late, and I only had a short while before I had to be home. Just enough time to leave my office for some coffee, right down the street.

He looked tired as he welcomed me to the small place. He wasn't smiling, which I now realize he refrained from doing in public, and neither was he particularly polite, but when I lifted my gaze to those deep, sorrowful crimson eyes, I felt as if something deep inside of me was missing.

I soon found myself visiting the restaurant everyday.

He never seemed to think anything of my daily appearances, until one night, when he almost seemed _fed up_ with me.

"This coffee tastes like shit." His rough voice deadpanned. "You can't possibly be comming here _every_ night for it."

I laughed lightly, telling him that, no, it really wasn't that good, and he _just happened_ to be the reason I loved the place.

He blushed, and stared at me as if I was crazy.

But I think he understood, since later that night I found myself wrapping my bare arms around him, mumbling sweet nothings into his damp hair. He told me that he'd never been in love before, that he wasn't really used to people altogether, but sex was nothing new.

_Sex without love?_

I told him of my family, my wife Rin, my three year old, Kisa, and the baby on the way.

I expected him to be scared away, but each night, we would meet at the restuarant, and every morning he would leave before I awoke, lying a small note on the motel room's bedside table.

_'Motel fees have been payed. _

_See you later, same time, same place. _

_-k'_

I sometimes felt bad for making him pay for the room with _his_ money, but everytime I would offer, he'd just shake his head, saying that he worked enough jobs to pay for a "damn motel room".

I woke one morning completely alone, as always. The room smelled of sex, and I wondered vaguely if that all our relationship ever _would_ be. I'd looked around, my sleep clouded mind searching for his note.

I snatched it from its usual spot, reading the small, rushed scribbles it held. My eyes widened, and my heart seem to stop, but I stood nonetheless, and began dressing myself. I packed my things, locking the door behind me and turning the key into the front desk.

It was still early when I arrived home, but Rin was awake.

I could see the tears running down her face as I stepped into the kitchen. She stood, and I could only stare as she cried.

"I'm so sorry." I heard myself croak, and I embraced her.

I embraced her with the same unfaithful arms that I'd held my love with one night before.

"I'll never leave you again." I was crying too, Kyo's note still crumpled in my hand.

_'Motel fees have been payed._

_Maybe, someday, in some other lifetime, we can be together, but not now._

_You have a family, and they love you._

_I'm sorry._

_-k'_

I've only visited the restaurant a few times since then. He's never there.

Not as if I've ever expected him to be.

Sometimes I think I see him in a crowd, but I never have the heart to look _too_ closely. I heard once, from a waitress at the restaurant, that he'd left for _bigger _and _better_ things. She told me what she knew of his past. She must have been his friend.

"Kyo-kun had it very rough. His mother died when he was young, and his father drank a lot." The young girl had paused, wiping her eyes of unshed tears.

She told me of how he ran away from home during his early teens, and began working _'on the streets', _as she put it.

I thanked the girl, only able to catch her last name from the nametag on her blouse.

_'Honda'_ it read.

And as I left the building, heading for my car, I caught a familiar glimpse of orange. I told myself I wouldn't give into the urge to look, that Kyo _really_ wouldn't want me to betray my family again, so with one last sigh, I cleared my throat, and slipped behind the wheel, slamming the door.

_Maybe, someday, in some other lifetime, we can be together, but not now._

You wouldn't think anyone would wish their lifetime away as quickly as I have, but with each passing day, I hope it will be my last. Kisa has children of her own now, and our little boy will be married soon.

I'm sure my love has probably already passed, waiting for me in that other lifetime, and as I close my eyes, I can almost smell his sweet scent.

"I love you." I whisper, and Rin repeats my words.

If I think hard enough, I can imagine her voice is _his_, and as my vision blurs, I know I'll soon be waking in his arms.

It's just a matter of time.

**The End**

((A/N: oh my god, I feel extremely.. I don't even know.

Am I terrible for writing this? Should I be arrested, or beaten down?

This was actually inspired by Nick Lachey's _'What's Left Of Me', _since I love it so much.

So, Kyo 'works the streets', meaning, of course, he's a manwhore. (I have such a way with words) And this is set in some other lifetime, one with no zodiac, where Kyo and Haru aren't related.

Dedicated to _animefreaks121, _because I secretly feel guilty for not realizing how much of mine crap you've read.))


End file.
